Uchiha twins together again
by Ruki'sNo.1Fan
Summary: Satsuki, twin sister of Sasuke, has returned to Konoha to see if the rumors that she heard from the new akatsuki member are true.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha twins together again**

**This another new story, I got the inspiration when reading another story**

**Summary:**

**Satsuki, twin sister of Sasuke, has returned to Konoha to see if the rumors are true. **

_There I layed me and my twin brother, who I hadnt seen in years, was laying beside me. We were looking deep into the heavens. Clouds went by, birds flew past. I suddenly felt someone holding my hand. I looked at him, he looked at me and he smiled. He turned back to face the sky and closed his eyes. There we were, the Uchiha twins, back together again._

There I was hopping tree to tree with tears streaming down my face. What he said couldnt be true. He wouldnt do that, I trusted him and he lied to me. I stopped on one of the tree branches. I pulled back my loose black hair into a neat bun at the back of my head. I wiped away the tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

I couldnt believe it and I had to hear it from a twerp like Deidara. I know he was angry at Itachi for taking him to Akatsuki without his permission but he didnt have to say it.

**1 hour earlier**

_"You lost and its your fault" said Itachi leaning on the Akatsuki base wall. "He's such a little brat, he's been here a week and he's already getting on my nerves" said a really pissed off Sasori. I giggled at the other teen and stood next to Itachi. I linked my arm with his and smiled on. "What are you smiling at?" said Deidara turning his annoyence on me. "Nothing" I said putting my smile away. Deidara went right in my face and smiled. "Ive had enough of you" he said looking into my eyes. "So Im gonna tell you a secret" he whispeared in my ear. I could feel his calm and steady breath on my ear. I closed my eyes tight trying to pretend he wasnt there. _

_"Itachi killed your clan" he said stepping back and smirking. I slowely opened my eyes and saw him smirking. At first I thought he was lying but for some reason the expression on his face made it seem like he was telling the truth. A tear fell from my eye, I wiped it away and looked Deidara in the eyes. Itachi was starting to get curious and noticed that around my eyes were red. Itachi obviously knew that he told me so he tryed to hold my hand. I pushed his hand away and disappeared._

I had been staying with Itachi since I was 7 years old. I had left school one day and Itachi was waiting for me. Since that day I hadnt seen my parents or my brother. Sasuke was gonna come with us but he insisted on staying behind to practice his throwing.

Now that I think about it that day Itachi left me in a nearby shelter outside of Konoha. Then he went back into Konoha. I put my hand over my mouth as now I knew when he killed the clan.

I looked ahead and realised what I had to do. I had to go to Konoha and see if its true. I took my rucksack of my back and looked through it. I had a pair of bicycle shorts, a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back which comes down to my thighs.

I quickly changed out of my honerary akatsuki shirt and beigh shorts into the stuff in my rucksack. Also In my bag was my hair brush, a pair of fingerless gloves and a fishnet elbow support. I put the gloves and fishnet elbow support on. I brushed my long black hair into a high ponytail with long bangs lining my face.

I looked back into my bag and gasped at what was in there. My leaf village headband was in there. I picked it out and started to cry. I remember the day I got it very well.

**Flashback (7 years ago)**

_"Well done Satsuki, your the first in this class to get your leaf village headband, at this rate you'll be just like your big brother" said Iruka Sensai. I turned round and saw Sasuke sulking in his seat. I ran over to our desk. "Look Sasuke I finally did it"_

_"Hn" I looked at Sasuke confused then sat in my seat._

I remember smiling the rest of that day. Sasuke would have been here with me if it werent for the fact that he really wanted a headband. He went back to train because he wanted to be stronger. I wiped my tears away and discarded my empty rucksack and put my hairbrush in my ninja pack at the back of my waist.

**An hour Later**

I stopped tree hopping when I heard some shouting. I jumped a few more tree's closer to the shouting person. I stopped and the shouting had taken me to the Leaf village gate. I gave a weak smile and jumped down from the tree. I stood behind the tree watching an arguement unfold infront of my eyes. "Hey, say that again Baka" shouted a little blonde ninja. I looked to see who he was shouting at but the person had just gone into the village. A girl with pink hair punched the blonde ninja round the back of his head. "If anyone's a baka its you"

"Sorry Sakura-chan" said the blonde ninja laying on the floor. The two ninja's walked in throught the gates. I waited a few minutes then walked into the gates.

**I hoped you like the first chapter XD**

**I hope it goes well **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again XD**

**NEW CHAPTER..... ITS NEW (phrase from cbbc)**

**Uchiha Twins Together Again**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the village and looked around. I paniced as I remembered that the Uchiha clan was suppose to be destroyed and I had a Uchiha clan symbol on my back so I ran back out. I looked around to see if I could find anything that I could use. Then out of nowhere some strange backpack was near the tree I was hidding behind. I slowly went over to the bag in the hope that the owner of it wasnt around. I opened it slowly and amazingly inside was a black cloak. I took out the cloak and examined it.

I was back inside the village and no one seemed to notice me. I wasnt use to not being looked at. As I was always walking around in my Akatsuki top and people noticed and for that they kept a close eye on me. I looked around and there were alot of teen ninja's about. Obviously alot of them had just came off missions. There was a bunch of teen ninja's that caught my eye. One was a girl with brown hair in little buns on either side of her head, brown eyes and she looked really tomboyish. There was a boy with long brown hair that was in a loose low ponytail and he had really light violet eyes. I noticed that he must have been a hyuga and decided id watch out for him. Then there was another boy and his sensai. They both looked freakily alike, big bushy eyebrows, black bowl haircuts and big eyes. The hyuuga boy and the girl looked really annoyed at the other boy member and there sensai as they were hugging and crying. I sweatdropped and continued walking. I started to walk to the part of the village where the Uchiha clan use to live. I remembered it so clearly, I never wanted to forget my way incase I could come back.

I finally got there and to my amazement there was houses there. I smiled for a moment then it disappeared when I noticed someone who obviously was not an Uchiha come out of a house. What Deidara had said was true and I'd cried so much I had no tears left. I sighed and walked back the way I came.

I walked around for a little while. I stopped at a nearby Fruit and Veg store. I went inside and bought an apple. I came back out and realised it was getting dark. I took a bite of my apple and thought to myself.

I walked around for a while and found it. I looked up at the academy building and looked to see if I could find something I could sleep under. I found out that the window was left open and I jumped inside.

**Next Day**

I jumped out of the window with my cloak on. I pulled the hood up making it cover my eyes but enough for me to see. I walked back through the streets to where the market was and looked around. I thought alot about Sasuke since I woke up. _Had Itachi killed him?, Was he still alive?, What did he look like?, did he miss me?. _I thought that today I might go find him.

There was nothing I could do but walk around, I had no home anymore. I couldnt live under the same roof as Deidara again or Itachi for that matter.

I looked around and noticed something. There was a random piece of paper on the floor. I looked at it oddly but then someone's gloved hand was over my mouth and dragged my into a nearby alley way. I looked at the person who took me to the alleyway. He had a cloak on covering most of his face but then a lock of blonde hair fell down. "DEI..." he'd put his gloved hand back over my mouth. He took down his hood and was grinning like hell. "What do you want?" I said as he leant on the wall opposite me. "Hey, enough with the tone, do you know how long it took for me to get here?" he said folding his arms. "I couldnt care less" I said turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pushed me back to the wall. He leaned in close and looked into my eyes. I looked into his and at that moment I thought he was gonna kiss me. He then pulled away and stood back at the other wall. "Come back to Akatsuki" he said lowering his head as if he was ashamed at what could have just happened. "How can I go back now?, I couldnt stay with Itachi anymore" I then remembered that piece of paper on the floor. "Is Konan here?" I asked giving him a questioned look. "No, it was a ploy to distract you" he said lifting his head back up and grinning. "Your smarter than I thought" I said smirking. "You know.... I didnt mean to upset you yesterday" he said giving me a sympathetic smile. I gave him a quick smile back then pulled down my hood. He looked at me and I saw him blush. I giggled and walked up close to him. I leant foward and whispeared in his ear. _"In your dreams". _He pushed me away and smiled. "I have to go, Ive decided I'll go look for Sasuke" I said pulling my hood back up. "Ok, what do I tell the others?" asked Deidara. "I dont know" I said fiddling with the hem of the cloak. "Oh wait, what top are you wearing?" I asked pulling my hood back down. "A plain black T-shirt, why?" he asked confused. "Take it off" I saw Deidara blush once again. He did as I asked and took his t-shirt off but put the cloak back on quickly. I giggled, took the t-shirt off him then ran into the darker part of the alley. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to see what I was doing. "The only t-shirt I have had the Uchiha crest on it and I dont wanna walk around in this cloak anymore" I said walking out of darkness with his t-shirt on. I gave Deidara a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, come visit me again" I said blushing myself. Deidara gave a salute then disappeared.

I smiled to myself and walked back out the alley feeling much better without that cloak on. I didnt know where to start my search. I walked back to the Uchiha clan's old neighbourhood. I walked along for a while and noticed the place where our family use to live. I thought this would be a brilliant place to start. I leaned against the wall opposite the house hoping someone, who looked really familiar, would walk past.

I was standing there for quiet a while but no one familiar walked past. Then all of a sudden I saw that boy again. His familiar bright blonde hair and noticable scars on his cheeks. The pink haired girl was with him but she didnt look mad anymore. There was an older man with them. He was obviously a jounin. He had silver hair that was sticking up at an angle, his headband was covering one of his eyes and he had a face mask covering his mouth and nose.

I watched as they walked past me. The older Jounin was watching me too. He was looking at me really oddly. All of a sudden he disappeared shocking the two younger ninja's who were with him. I blinked then the man was right next to me with a kunai to my throat. "I havent seen you around here before" said the man with a rather amused voice. All of a sudden there was a loud bang behind the man causing him to turn round. There was my chance to run away.

I was standing at the otherside of the wall breathing very heavily. Thank god for Deidara or I could have been killed. I looked around to see if I could see him but he wasnt anywhere to be found. I sighed then jumped up the wall to see if they'd gone. I peered over the wall and they were still there. "Sensai, what was that all about?" said the pink haired girl still in shock. "Yeah sensai, and where did that blast come from?" said the blonde haired boy. "I dont know where the blast came from but that girl.... she's not from around here" he said looking round suspiciously. "What should we do sensai?" said the girl. "But sensai, didnt she have a headband on?" said the boy. "Good point Naruto, lets go to lady Tsunade's office" said the man. "Hai Kakashi sensai" said Naruto and the pink haired girl at the same time. "Wait, shouldnt we find Sasuke first?"

Sasuke was alive....

**OOOOOH WE HAVE A PAIRING XD**

**Next chapter soon**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

* * *

**Added later:**

**I wrote this ages ago but didnt think to post it as no one was taking notice of this story but noww that theres interest I thought to add it **


End file.
